


Red Shoes and Redder Faces

by Kayim



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie drags Nate shoe shopping with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Shoes and Redder Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeomanrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/gifts).



> Written for the fic_promptly prompt of: Leverage, Nate/Sophie, shoe shopping

After the fourth store, Nate is convinced that Sophie is doing this as some kinda of torture. He's sure that she's tried on an identical pair of shoes in each of the shops, and as attractive as the bright red heels are, he can't see why she another pair when she already has some that look just like it.

He fights back a blush as he remembers the last time she wore those particular shoes and he can almost feel the pressure of the heels digging into his back.

As if able to hear his thoughts, Sophie stalks over to where he's sitting patiently and twirls around. "You like?" she asks, her voice a low purr that sends a shockwave straight through his body.

"Uh huh," is the only reply he can manage as she lifts one foot up to his thigh. She presses against his skin hard enough that he knows there will be a bruise there later.

Sophie smiles and removes her foot from his lap, before turning around and returning to the till. "I'll take these," she says to the young man behind the counter. "They're perfect."

Somehow, Nate can't seem to find it in himself to be bored anymore.


End file.
